


原生家庭

by justanormalplayer



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanormalplayer/pseuds/justanormalplayer
Summary: ten,haechan性转Johnny ten divorced
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 6





	原生家庭

20200716

李永琴二十一岁生的女儿，她本来不想生，没想到阴差阳错就那一次套破了，意外怀上了。婚礼是匆匆举办的，说来奇怪，女人是人，却又好像是商品，年轻漂亮的处女会被追捧，可一旦带上未婚先孕的标签就会被大打折扣，女人的本质依然是那个女人，很难说到底是哪里发生了变化。

匆匆举办的婚礼也一反徐英浩家里平时做事的风格，场面小得不行，婆家人美其名曰是为了时髦，举办一个专属于你们俩的私密小婚礼。李永琴是不在意这些的，她既然没打掉孩子还答应结婚，就是做好了决定要跟这个人在一起。宣誓的时候李永琴的父亲居然哭了，说实话当时的李永琴还年轻，也不明白父亲为什么要哭，她只当是父亲在演一出鳄鱼眼泪的好戏。她只觉得如果父亲早点对自己再温柔一点的话，可能也就不会死活非要抓住徐英浩的手了。

又过了十六年的李永琴看着十六岁的李东淑，忽然明白了当年婚礼上的父亲。女儿半只脚提前踏入坟墓消耗青春，没有哪位父母能做到完全无动于衷。她吐了口烟气，半截烟头直接掐进烟灰缸里，好半天才开了口。

那个叫什么，杰克还是什么的，你最近好像老跟他一块玩。

我和谁玩不用你管吧。李东淑气冲冲地嫌她早点去哪儿了，现在在自己面前装好妈妈可真有意思。还有啊我们欧巴叫马克啊不是杰克！

李永琴知道李东淑讨厌自己，晚上她又坐起来抽烟，一旁躺着的小男生醒来，问姐姐怎么又开始抽烟了。

睡不着，有点烦。她说完摸了摸小男生的脸让他继续睡，起身出门倒杯水喝，撞到半夜才回来的李东淑。看着她脸上的妆，李永琴斜着眼喝了口水。

一看李永琴身上穿着那条黑色的丝绸质地吊带睡裙，李东淑就知道她又留男人回家睡了。不知道从哪里来的火，让本打算不理会直径回房间的李东淑又转了方向：你就不打算问我些什么吗？

能问什么，你也说了不用我管。

那你就真的一点也不管吗？！

小点声，夜深了。李永琴的语气里波澜不惊，让李东淑在这边打了个寒颤。

我去club了，跟好多好多男人跳舞。

李永琴把杯子里的水一饮而尽，那你下次注意点，小心未成年进club被警察带进去，转头还要我去警局捞你。

妈你为什么总是只想你自己！李东淑憋得想哭，她准备离开却又被叫住，眼底里满是期盼，盼着李永琴能对自己好好说些什么，结果却是叫住自己再去倒杯水给她。李东淑瞪了她一眼，拿着杯子接了水，杯子里的水跟着手一起颤抖，李东淑举起杯子。如果能像李永琴写的那些狗血电视剧里的角色一样，可以用力泼她一脸就好了。

李永琴向她伸出了手，在一片昏暗的灯光里看着她。水不泼又能怎样，泼了又能怎样，她终究还是把杯子递回给了李永琴。她哭着跑回卧室，关门前听到李永琴劝她下次哭完记得补妆，眼线都花了。

回到床上，小男生没睡，赤裸着上身坐在床边，看着李永琴坐下来对自己说：hendery，给我讲个笑话吧。

李东淑第二天去学校的时候眼睛肿了一圈，她戴着眼镜走到座位前坐下，整个人难得的安静，坐在前几排李马克低头看书，跟人聊天时抬起头应着谈笑，眼神悄悄地瞥向李东淑。体育课李东淑请了病假去医务室躺着，李马克跟体育老师说自己肚子痛也请了假，他躺在床上，悄悄拉开帘子的一角，李东淑背对着他在旁边那张补觉。他对着李东淑的背影伸出了手，想要摸一摸她翘起来的发梢，临近的瞬间他想到昨天的事，又收回了手。

李东淑是昨天被他从半路带回来的，校服不知道什么时候换掉了，穿了件很短的裙子，头发散在肩膀上，是李马克从来没见过的样子，跟着两个男人被保安拦在club的门外，要求查身份证她却拒不出示。

李马克问她这是在干什么。

李东淑笑着指了指身边的人，说两个欧巴要请我喝酒。

李马克二话没说板着脸一把抓住她的手，一直跑了好远好远。你认识那两个人吗就要跟着他们喝？

你生气了吗？

李马克又有什么立场生气呢，李东淑笑嘻嘻说我饿了，马克哥能带我去吃东西吗。李马克没办法把她带回了家，冰箱里没什么吃的，李马克煮了包拉面，打鸡蛋的时候不小心把碎蛋壳也打进去了，李东淑吃着吃着哭了，李马克手足无措地给她递纸巾，问自己做的难吃到能让人哭这种地步了吗。

李东淑说不是的，哥是第一个给我煮拉面的男人，太感动了才这样。末了补充了一句，虽然能把煮得这么难吃也是很少见的才华。

吃完李马克问你家在哪里，这么晚了不然家里会担心的，李东淑贴过去问马克哥不会不知道男人邀请女人去家里吃拉面是什么意思吧。

李马克装傻说李东淑你不要这样，实际上他紧张到抓着沙发巾不敢松手。虽然李东淑眼妆哭花了，睫毛膏的痕迹粘在上眼皮上，整个人看起来有点可爱的滑稽，但东淑身上香香的，为了混进夜店喷了很多香水，有一种天真又色情的味道。

李东淑快要吻过来的时候，李马克吓得闭上眼睛，他听到打嗝的声音，李东淑有些丢脸地捂住自己的嘴巴。李马克笑起来。

不准笑！李东淑觉得面子丢大发了，一着急又哭起来，鼻涕眼泪一起流。

没有。李马克说，觉得很可爱才笑的。在club门口看到东淑的时候觉得很陌生，但是现在又觉得变回来了。

李东淑哭着说觉得我可爱能跟我上床吗。

李马克堂皇拒绝这怎么能行。

我就这么没有魅力，连跟我做什么的想法都没有吗？李东淑一边擦着鼻涕一边哭得更大声，李马克捂着她的嘴巴说不是的，你小声一点。

那为什么不想跟我上床，我喜欢马克哥，马克哥不是也觉得我可爱吗？

因为觉得你可爱所以才要保护你，李马克看着她，脸红红的，眼睛亮亮的。成年人能做的事情就留给成年人以后再做吧，东淑现在的模样也很可爱，现在就保持现在的样子也很好。

如果昨天只是发生在李马克送李东淑回家这里，会是一个很不错的回忆。

在医务室补觉期间，李东淑做了个梦，梦到自己怀孕了挺着个大肚子趴在水池边呕吐，李永琴的样子像是厌恶因为她的怀孕自己没办法抽烟，一边端着酒杯一边看着她说，你以为你会跟我有什么不同吗。

李东淑对她喊道我不会跟你一样的，我只会比你更爱我的孩子！喊完就醒来了，胃里传来的不适是真实的，她翻身冲去厕所跪在马桶边干呕了半天，却因为没吃早饭肚子里空空的，只能吐出来酸水。李马克站在女厕所门口徘徊，感觉里面没人了他小心翼翼地问李东淑你还好吗。

李东淑说没事，只顾着难受也没想着问李马克怎么在这儿。下午李东淑请假去了医院，吃什么吐什么，外带着低烧头晕，医生说是急性肠胃炎，打完点滴回到家。李永琴坐在书房里忙着赶剧本，电脑边的烟灰缸满是烟头，整个屋里的空气乌烟瘴气。她把杯子里的咖啡喝了个干净，终于敲完最后一行字，一个电话叫hendery过来继续整理一下，顺便添几条赞助商的广告进去。

听到门打开的声音，李永琴摘掉眼镜走出来，只见李东淑捂着肚子往卧室里走。李永琴问她怎么了，李东淑看着她说我怀孕了。

李永琴没控制住身上打了个哆嗦，是那个马克的吗。

你知道是谁的又能怎么样。

李永琴听到自己的声音跟着颤抖，就像昨天晚上李东淑手里的那杯水。我知道的话会去杀了他。

然后让那个孩子和我一样从小没爸吗。李东淑这轻飘飘的一句话好像是平地一声雷。

李永琴很擅长假装平静：问你早上没吃饭现在吃了什么吗，没吃想吃什么我去做。

李东淑说想喝粥。

只喝粥会饿，别的想吃什么。

就白粥吧，李东淑说我没怀孕，是肠胃炎。

李永琴深吸了一口气，她转过身去淘米，李东淑看着她的后背止不住的发抖，然后是一下一下地抽动。李永琴抬起手臂抹眼泪，把火打开锅盖盖好，她双手撑着水池边站在那里发出啜泣的声音。

李东淑站在原地，一时间不知道要干什么。

李永琴背对着她拜了拜手，说你进屋先休息一会儿吧，好了我叫你。

见到李马克本人是一个月后，电视剧播了一半，收视率也很稳地一路上涨，李永琴给自己放了个假，去校门口接李东淑。李东淑本来走在李马克身边一蹦一跳，见到李永琴只觉得有点丢脸，说我这么大的人了不用你接。

李马克本来和李东淑手牵着手，笑着听她讲些什么，一见李永琴立刻松开手，却又被李东淑一把抓回去。李永琴没说什么，只是笑笑，带他们两个到老店里吃饭。老板是李永琴的老熟人，给他们留了清净的包间，李东淑去了趟洗手间，剩下李马克坐在李永琴面前局促不安。

李永琴先开了口，说上个月东淑告诉自己怀孕了。

李马克吓得整个人跳起来。

她撒谎骗我的。

啊……

你不了解东淑，她就是这样的孩子。

李马克坐回来安静地听着，李永琴顺手去摸烟盒，但想了想还是放下了，说我大学刚毕业就生了东淑，后来跟她爸离婚了，我每天忙着写稿子也没怎么有精力管她，把她教成这样有一半算是我的责任，跟她相处你也蛮辛苦的吧。

李马克犹豫了几秒钟，很实诚地点了点头。

虽然让你辛苦蛮过意不去的，但那是把你当自己人了才这样，她在外面懂事得不行，只在自己人面前蹦跶。

李马克说我知道，接着想了想很认真地说，东淑是——需要很多爱的孩子。

你还不错。李永琴听了满意地点点头，接着问你真的没跟她睡过吧。

李马克再次堂皇：没有没有！我们之间真的什么都没做过。

那就好，李永琴笑眯眯的，虽然我不怎么喜欢干涉私事，但你如果做了什么的话，我可能真的会杀了你。

李东淑回来看着李马克的脸色煞白，问发生了什么，李马克只说着没事没事，就这么一直持续到整顿饭结束。

那顿饭回去之后，李东淑和李马克自己出去玩，李永琴回到家里打开邮箱，发现徐英浩的电子邮件躺在未读栏里，她打开看到徐英浩说马上要来首尔，这次能留下来呆半个月，刚好赶上东淑生日，问可不可以让他跟东淑多待几天。

李永琴回他说我没意见，看李东淑愿不愿意，你自己联系她。

结果是李东淑决定去机场接她爸，还亲自做了个接机牌，上面写着大大的Johnny，旁边贴了两只一大一小的小熊贴纸。十几年没见感觉还是那副样子，个子很高，肩膀很宽，腿很长，穿着简单的衬衫和西裤，像贴纸上的那只大熊一样，张开双臂向她走过来，有一瞬间李永琴出现了幻觉，自己变成十几二十岁的样子，蹦蹦跳跳地向他冲过去，钻进熊熊暖洋洋的怀抱里。她有点犹豫地迈出了步子，身边的李东淑走在她前面，对徐英浩乖巧地叫了声爸，然后被徐英浩抱在怀里。

长大了好多啊，东淑。十几年里只见过几面的女儿，生长速度总是出人意料，小时候还会和自己哭闹一下，现在变得乖巧礼貌让人认不出了。徐英浩再看向李永琴的时候还是那样笑着问好，心想总觉得李永琴好像变得更小只，但也可能方便开车过来换的平底鞋。

大多数人的离婚多少都有些老死不相往来的气势，李永琴也觉得自己跟徐英浩可能也会一辈子如此，协议书签下去之后反倒舒了口气，两人郑重其事地握了手，第二天徐英浩就拉着行李箱回了芝加哥。不再有责任约束之后，李永琴觉得自己和徐英浩终于和解了，再也不用被谁付出的更多，谁付出更少的琐事牵绊捆绑。

嫁给徐英浩的那两年，李永琴放弃了自己的梦想和刚开始的职业生涯，还有很多难以言喻的东西，李东淑可真像个拖油瓶。徐英浩没有和李永琴争任何东西，包括抚养权，他总是这样，什么都谦让谦让又谦让，李永琴也怀疑他是不是根本不会想要去抓任何东西。

相遇是自己抓住的他，恋爱是自己抓住的他，结婚算是孩子抓住了他，李永琴终于不想再抓了，婚后的一切都被一分为二，抚养权交给拖油瓶自己来选，才几岁的李东淑选了在家里给自己冲奶粉的李永琴，而不是在公司忙，下班也不怎么有精力陪自己的徐英浩，离婚后李东淑也跟着改了姓。

看着坐在后座跟徐英浩慢慢开始打开话题聊天的李东淑，李永琴不知道女儿会不会后悔选自己，她一直觉得父亲这个角色即使缺失，人也可以很好地生活，就像她自己一样，甚至可能会更好地生活。离婚后她以助理作家的身份，照样打扮一番笑盈盈地出现在剧组庆功宴上，一圈连着一圈地被敬酒，喝到醉醺醺地被人送回家，帮忙在家中照顾李东淑的父母前来开门，李永琴拉着父亲的衣角一遍又一遍地感慨：爸，如果当初对我再温柔一点就好了。

李马克年纪轻轻说了一样的话，东淑是需要很多爱的孩子。

自己曾经也是需要很多爱的孩子吧，需要很多很多。如果父亲对自己再温柔一点就好了，如果自己对东淑再温柔一点就好了。父母角色的缺失并一定会成为多大的问题，但爱的缺失一定会。李东淑收到了徐英浩带来的很多礼物，渐渐开始喜形于色，在首尔呆着的半个月李东淑对徐英浩说的话从一开始的一天几句，到后面变得多得说不完。

生日那天徐英浩带着李东淑一起去了游乐场，顺便叫上了李马克。徐英浩在项目外看着他们俩手牵手上去玩，李永琴站在一边抽烟等待。

徐英浩说我们以前也玩过。

李永琴回想到场景扑哧一声笑了，只玩过摩天轮。记忆里上去开始自己就一直紧张得发抖，徐英浩以为她恐高就抓住她的手，安慰说没事的，结果刚升到最顶端，她一把扯过徐英浩的领子跟他接了一个长长的吻。

那时候是真的很爱很爱对方吧，也就十八九岁，还以为按照说法只要接了吻就能永远在一起。

好多年了。李永琴感慨道。

是啊，好多年了。我们那时候都太年轻了。

年轻是坏事，但也是好事。

徐英浩把她的话反过来说，年轻是好事，但也是坏事。

晚上把李马克和李东淑送到附近，让马克先带东淑回家，李永琴载着徐英浩去他这次来首尔住的酒店。临下车前，徐英浩问你再婚了吗。

李永琴说没。

徐英浩说我也没。

李永琴又不是傻子，怎么可能听不出来他在暗示什么，她在车里看着徐英浩的眼睛，安全带也没解开，说了一句很老套的台词：我们已经不再年轻了。徐英浩笑了笑，嗯了一声下了车，嘱托路上注意安全。

李永琴回他知道了，打方向盘把车开走。

最后一天李东淑在机场抱着爸爸依依不舍，徐英浩说东淑现在大了，有时间也可以自己来美国玩了。李东淑点了点头，约好圣诞节就过去。徐英浩最后检查了一下机票和签证，又转身回来走到李永琴面前，张开双臂像软乎乎的大熊一样，用力地抱了一下她。

永琴，我曾经真的有过很努力地想要抓住你。他在她耳边说完，登机提示响起，他最后对她笑了笑转身离开，很长的手臂远远地用力挥了几下，然后消失在队伍里。

回去的路上李东淑问李永琴爸爸说了什么，李永琴说让我好好照顾他的宝贝女儿。李东淑半信半疑，真的吗。

李永琴点了点头说真的。对了，下周我跟hendery约好了一起去济州岛度假待两天。给你留了张卡，你跟李马克好好玩，但别胡来。

李东淑说知道了。

李永琴想了想，继续说：东淑，你知道妈妈比你想象中要更爱你吧。

你怕我被爸爸抢走吗。

李东淑你别把我想得那么小心眼。

好，我知道了。

End

因为中午吃饭的时候 我爸在看不知道是什么的国产剧 我听到有个女人哭着求着能不能同意自己把孩子带走  
想了想好像很多影视作品里的母亲都是这样 所以想写一个完全不一样的女人 有自己的生活有自己的事业 不会求着对方 孩子谁愿意带走谁带走 乍一看有点冷血的类型 所以就写了这个  
在我的概念里女人不一定必须是女儿 妻子 妈妈 女人也很难做到是好女儿好妻子和好妈妈 男人也一样 所以就不做了 想让他们在现实社会中即使撞到头破血流成为很糟糕的别人 也努力做一次自己  
反正不知道为什么写着写着成了这样 就不知道说什么 不如我先给Johnnyten粉丝道歉orz


End file.
